Life
by prentissfan
Summary: Emily Prentiss is attacked after a case in New York and a special detective from Special Victims helps her. Not posted in crossovers because chapters in future will be just the team.
1. Chapter 1

Once again I don't actually own Criminal Minds :/ but I do own my own mind and thats where this came from lol :D:D

I'm not posting this in crossovers because future chapters will have just the team so yeah please review! :D

She had brought it on herself, she was drunk it was her fault she left herself open and vulnerable. Another hard case in New York had brought Emily to a bar while the team slept off the stress and tiredness she drank it away. Lately Emily had been doing it a bit too often maybe every second or third case she'd pop round to a bar and keep the drink rolling. It wasn't like she was an alcoholic she just needed something to calm herself down and let her get away from her usual life. It was 1:30am and she was sitting in an alleyway her pants half ripped and her dignity gone down the drain at this stage the alcohol had somewhat worn off and Emily was coming to terms with what had just happened to her. She was raped. Uh it sounded so strange for her to say it, it was a word Emily had hoped to never have to use on herself. She now understood why victims basically spat out the words it sounded dirty and shameful. Emily picked herself up off her feet and held onto the dumpster beside her she felt so overwhelmed with all these strange feelings she never felt before. When Emily had finally straightened up properly she realised those strange feelings were actually nausea and leaned over to throw up. What was she to do ? Where was she to go? She couldn't return to the hotel in case the team spotted her in this state. She decided to find a payphone and when she did she checked the phone book.

Emily found an address for a rape crisis centre she needed to get the morning after pill and it was the only place Emily could think of that might supply it. The centres had to keep confidentiality so she would be alright well she hoped she would. Emily whistled for a taxi and gave the driver the address she immediately regretted doing so after the look he gave her. "You alright there?" Shit Emily had to think of something quick she realised her badge was still in her pocket she quickly flashed it "No no I'm not going there for me I'm an FBI agent. " Phew she didn't want an extremely awkward ride with a taxi man. "Oh that's good would have been a bit strange otherwise" He began to chuckle and Emily didn't even bother responding she threw some money at the driver and continued nervously up to the steps of the centre. She felt her heart racing what would they think of her she didn't even know what she looked like now, she probably had black bags under her eyes the size of basketballs and she was sure half her hair was sticking up like the crazy cat lady. The doors opened automatically Emily kept her head down and when to the girl at the desk she was in her early 30's late 20's maybe, black hair like Emily's. " Excuse me can you help me I'm looking for the morning after pill?" Emily could feel herself burning up it was so god dam embarrassing. "Yes I can supply it for you here, are you alright? Were you just attacked?" Was it necessary to ask so many questions all Emily wanted was some stupid pill but no nothing could just go the way she wanted it to. Emily had just stayed silent

" Can I just have the pill please?". "Yes of coarse you can but do you not want to talk to anybody we have trained people here that can help you or we could ring Special Victims Unit if you would like to file an official report?" Oh for fuck sake Emily didn't want to talk to a "trained specialist" and she certainly didn't want some big bruiser of a detective asking her questions or filing a report. "No can I just have the pill please?" The woman stood up and told Emily to take a seat she walked over and sat. When the woman came back with a small package she noticed Emily's gun " I'm sorry but do you have a licence for that gun I'm afraid they aren't allowed in the building" Shit Emily had to explain herself now "No I am an F.b.i. agent here is my badge" The woman took it and scanned through it "Okay oh I'm so sorry I brought out the wrong set of pills I'll be back in a minute" So Emily sat and waited and waited and waited Jesus this woman was taking an eternity Emily glanced at her watch it was 2:30am now. She heard the doors open somebody else had just been raped probably looking for the same thing Emily was, she didn't even bother looking up she had the woman pictured in her head. The woman came over and sat beside Emily this grabbed her attention and she looked up. There was no way this woman was just raped, her hair was dead straight and she had the perfect spread of make up on her face and she was wearing a low cut blue jumper with a brown leather jacket and suit pants.

Just then Emily noticed the gun and badge that stupid bitch rang the cops Emily immediately stood up and almost power walked out of the place. Before she reached the doors the detective spoke "Wait please? I just want to talk to you" Emily turned around she was about 2 seconds away from picking up a chair and throwing it at this woman. "Do you have nothing better to be doing at 2:30 in the morning I'm guessing not but you could be sleeping so please go ahead home and do just that!" The brunette detective stood up "Please just take a seat I promise if you don't want to file anything then I'm not going to make you I just want to talk to you." Emily gave up she was exhausted and the detective seemed genuine enough so she took a seat beside the detective, thank god nobody else was here because Emily would have been out of there in a shot by now. "My names Olivia Benson I'm with Special Victims Unit" Emily had actually heard of this woman she had apparently worked closely with an agent in the Bureau the F.B.I. was a bit like High School, rumours flew around like jumbo jets . "I'm Emily Prentiss a Special Agent in the Behavioural Analysis Unit I was here on a case." Emily was kind of captivated by Benson's eyes they were the richest colour chocolate brown she had ever seen. "Do you want to tell me what happened?" No Emily did not want to tell this complete stranger what had happened, but the thoughts of this woman following her back to the hotel were almost as frightening as where she was now. "Well it's pretty much my fault I got drunk and you know the rest from there, stupid woman drinks too much wakes up in an alleyway half naked I'm pretty sure you've heard this story somewhere before" Emily was hoping the sarcasticness would actually get her out of here quickly. "You're not stupid, and by no means is this your fault, being intoxicated does not mean consent and no I haven't heard that story before because every rape is different".

Emily could tell she had just pissed the detective off big time she was passionate about victims Emily could see she genuinely cared. "I'm sorry I well, I just I don't know what to do I can't go back to the hotel I can't let the team see me like this". "It's alright I understand how you feel" Emily picked up on this straight away most detectives say I can't imagine how you're feeling or I know it feels terrible, but this detective said she understood how I felt she could only truly understand how I felt if it had happened to her, but Emily was keeping her mouth shut if it was her she wouldn't want other people picking up on it. "Emily do you know who attacked you?" "No look I don't see the point in these questions if I'm not pressing charges" And it was true there was no point in Emily talking to her she came here to get her pill and then move on in her life. "Would you be willing to get examined to test for STI's and hopefully gather evidence? " Wow this woman was starting to push it could she not see Emily didn't want to take this any further "No can't you see I want to move on in my life and put this in my past I don't need a case to remind me of this every day." Emily considered an examination I mean what if she had an STI or STD it would put her at ease at least knowing that much but there was no way did she want to go into any medical exam where she would be butt naked photographed and exposed and have evidence collected off her. "Please consider it, you can be checked for internal injuries also." Emily thought hard would it be best if she just did the exam got it over and done with she also never even thought about internal injuries "I don't know I don't think I can." Emily hadn't even time to process how she felt all the things going on in her mind, she had so far done a good job so far of blocking out all pictures and feelings about the attack which she knew was the wrong thing to do but she couldn't help it.

"I promise I'll be there the whole time if you don't want anything done just tell me and I'll sort it" She'll be there the whole time that certainly didn't sound good to Emily a detective watching her being examined watching her strip, but Emily knew she was caught if she didn't get the exam she'd never know if she was carrying anything but if she did get the exam she would have the detective watching and probably pestering her with questions and Emily could hardly say no after the woman offered to be with her. Emily was staring at the ground she was almost lost in a daze right now she felt like a decision could change the rest of her life, typical me being dramatic she thought to herself. She knew the detective was waiting for an answer and she could almost feel her stare "Fine, but I want to be out of there in at least an hour". God Emily really didn't want to do this but she knew when it came down to it, it was probably for the best. "No problem, it will only take a little bit and you can say no to anything at any time." The detective stood up and went over to the desk to talk to the employee that had rang her and told her I was here. The detective walked back over "Okay you have a room through the doors and down the hall I'll take you there" What? Did she just say I had a room to myself does she not understand I want to leave this building ASAP! "I'm sorry you said I have a room I need to get out of here in the quickest time possible I don't think having a room classifies under the quickest time". "Yes I know, but I also know you said you couldn't go back to the hotel so you can sleep here tonight and we will ring your boss with some kind of excuse, tell him your taking some vacation time and you found a nice hotel near 5th Ave to stay on." Emily was taken aback, she was surprised how nice the detective really was Emily doubted the centre just threw out rooms to people

"Thank you, so much" Emily couldn't actually describe how she was feeling she felt like crying not because of what happened her but because of the generosity of the detective nobody even now had ever treated Emily with this much care and respect. When they reached the room the detective stopped "Sorry I'll be back in a minute I forgot blankets" The woman turned around and walked back through the doors. Emily walked into her room it was very plain, but what was to be expected it wasn't like this was Buckingham Palace. The detective returned with a pillow and a blanket "Why did you get blankets I already have sheets and a pillow on the bed?" "Oh these are for me to sleep on I'll be staying on that couch over there" The detective pointed at a groggy looking lime green sofa. "Detective there is no way are you staying the rest of the night here, you'll break your neck on that thing, please go home I'm perfectly fine." Although Emily appreciated the gesture she couldn't expect a woman with her own life to spend the night here with Emily it wasn't fair and it wasn't right either. "Please don't argue I've spent days on that couch at this stage, unlike most precincts Special Victims Unit helps our victims through it all, so I'm afraid I will be spending the night with you Emily." Wow Special Victims was definitely dedicated to their work but still Emily didn't care there was no way would she put this nice detective out of a comfy bed for the rest of the night. "Please detective I'm begging you go home you've done more than I can thank you for already". Emily hoped she would just walk out the door then she could crash down on her bed which was probably rock solid but at this stage Emily didn't care she wanted to sleep, she wanted to sleep her whole life off at this stage.

"No I'm sorry Emily but I'm staying on that couch tonight, and please call me Olivia. Your exam is scheduled for a half an hour, Do you have any bags with you with belongings or anything?" Emily did she brought her Go-Bag with her to the bar she probably left it in the alley and forgot to take it with her "I had a bag with my spare clothes and things with me in the bar but I think I might have left it in the alleyway" Shit now Emily had no money, no phone, no underwear or bra's and no shirts or pants. "Okay Emily do you know what the bar is called? Or do you remember where it was maybe near a Starbucks or a cinema?" Emily tried hard to think of the name but every time she tried looking at the sign it just blurred out of her mind. But Emily did remember a baseball pitch near the bar somebody was in there practicing funny how she can remember the exact sound of the bat swinging but not the name of the bar "I'm pretty sure it was near a baseball pitch and I think there was a café there too." Yeah there was definitely a café there Emily could remember the smell of the strong coffee beans. "Come on Emily think you know the name of this bar". It was something with a K Emily could remember that much, she tried desperately to think of the name it was almost hurting her mind at this stage. "Kings Bar, I'm sure that was it" Yes she remembered now the bar had the K on the sign lit up in neon blue while the rest of the letters were purple. "Okay Kings Bar I'll get my partner to check all the alleyways near there and I'll get him to talk to the owner in the morning but for now you need to get changed, there is a robe in the wardrobe there call me when you done changing" And with that the detective walked out the door, Emily opened the wardrobe and took out the garnet it was your typical medical outfit so Emily slipped off her clothes and put on the robe she tied it at the back and called for the detective. "Okay are you ready? The doctors room is just past the doors to the right".

No Emily was not ready Emily would never be ready but she knew if she could overcome this she could do almost anything

"Yeah I'm ready."


	2. Chapter 2

Bit of Derek with this chapter enjoy :D

Emily threw on some slippers and began to walk down the corridor with the detective she was embarrassed to be walking around in just a thin medical robe. "Okay in here Emily" Emily turned to her right as the detective held the door for her. "Thanks" Emily entered the room and stood beside the bed "Hello Emily my name is Dr. Roberts I'll be carrying out the exam, would you like to take a seat on the bed?" Dr Roberts had golden brown hair and looked like she had just graduated from medical school but Emily didn't care whether she looked 24 or 44 she just wanted this exam over and done with. She sat on the side of the bed she wasn't sure should she lie down so she just sat. The room was quite big there was a screen probably to undress in and have the doctor photograph her, then there was the bed she was lying on it had holders for your feet to raise up your legs and rest of the room was occupied by equipment and files and Emily did not like the look of the equipment. The detective grabbed a chair pulled it over and sat down she looked me in the eye and said "You'll be fine" I wish I would be fine Emily thought to herself. Emily could tell the doctor was nervous Emily guessed she must have been maybe her 3rd or 4th rape victim she knew what to do but was still nervous doing so. She was a nice woman though and made sure Emily was feeling okay throughout the exam.

First she took pictures behind the screen and of course it was embarrassing but Emily was sure she'd seen it all before. Then the doctor carried out the rest of the exam collecting hair, drawing blood and swabbing. Emily was fine which really didn't surprise her she had always been as tough as nails nothing had ever bothered Emily to the point where she broke. The detective helped her up and they walked back to the room, when they reached the room Emily just slipped into the bed and closed her eyes there was a cold silence and then she drifted off. Emily began to wake her eyes slowly fluttered open she left out a little groan, her head felt like she slammed it repeatedly off a concrete wall. She looked at her watch it was 5:30 Hotch was probably awake by now but she had made her mind up last night to ring him at 7:00. Emily then diverted her attention to the detective she looked so uncomfortable Emily felt if she poked her with a twig she would snap into pieces. She was such a nice woman so caring and genuine Emily liked to help the victims but she was sure she didn't care as much as this detective did. Emily needed to use the bathroom so she put on the slippers and snuck in and that's when she caught the first glimpse of herself since the attack. She looked dead, like as in zombie dead her hair looked like it had been back combed into last century and her face was so pale you could have mistaken her for the head of a snowman. She used the toilet and crawled back into bed. Emily thought about the team what would they think, she was pretty sure she would be babied for months and she was 100% sure if they found out it would change her relationship with them all forever. And then if they found out she was hiding it from them she'd get the cold shoulder for quite a while. Emily hoped Hotch never found out he probably wouldn't let Emily out in the field for about 2 months and then after that he would probably force her into counselling which she clearly didn't need.

Emily thought it would be best if she just went back to sleep and with that she passed out. Next time Emily woke up she kept her eyes shut she could hear talking "Jesus Christ Olivia was it necessary to stay the whole night with her you look like shit" It was a guy an extremely rude guy it was probably Olivia's partner. Emily knew it was wrong to eavesdrop but she couldn't help herself. "Wow Elliot you sure know how to charm a girl" Olivia chuckled and Emily could hear her stand up "You find her bag?" He better have found my bag Emily thought to herself. "Yeah I did barman's name is Teddy Milano lives lower east side haven't paid him a visit yet, how's our victim?" Victim, this made Emily's blood boil he spoke so lowly of her which wasn't right. "She says she's fine but the realisation of what happened hasn't hit her yet, she's trying to be independent and strong but she's worn out I can see it in her eyes." Was it that obvious that inside Emily felt like shit, was it obvious Emily was not half as strong as she made herself out to be but most of all was it that obvious that Emily was scared, that she had been scared ever since she left home. Emily could hear the male detective walk closer to the couch "Liv, you wanna tell me why you're really doing this?" What did he mean she said she did this for almost everyone "I'm doing this because it's my job Elliot". "It's because you see yourself in her don't you? This isn't you and it never was you" So Emily's suspicions were right the detective had been attacked, now Emily understood her passion for her job. "Your an idiot, just drop it" And with that Emily heard the detective storm out of the room and soon the male detective followed.

Emily sat up in the bed there was no way was she staying here it was 6:30 Emily could change quickly get a taxi back to the hotel and if anyone spotted her she would tell them she went for a walk. After all Emily got her pill and that was all she really wanted so with that she threw on her clothes and packed everything in her bag. Emily popped her head out the door the detective was so far nowhere in sight so Emily walked out of her room and up to the doors. She opened one slightly and peeped through there were different women sitting on the seats where Emily was sitting last night but none of these was the detective so Emily slipped past the front desk swiftly and headed out of the building. The fresh air hit Emily's lungs immediately and it felt good she needed the air. Emily found a taxi a short bit away from the clinic and gave the driver the address of the hotel. Emily was out of cash so she paid with her credit card. It was 6:50 so Emily walked into the hotel and pressed for an elevator. She reached her floor and eventually found her room, thank god nobody had noticed her including the man working the reception. Emily opened her room it smelt freshly cleaned, she dropped her bag and headed for the bathroom she needed a shower so badly. She wasn't allowed to shower before her exam and she was too tired afterwards to shower and she didn't exactly have much time this morning. So Emily entered the bathroom and took her shower when she turned the shower off she still felt filthy so she began to shower again. After 4 showers Emily still felt dirty but she knew she couldn't wash her feelings away so she grabbed a towel and dried herself. Before Emily was about to put on her clothes there was a knock at her door "Who is it?" Emily couldn't exactly open the door naked

"Derek" Oh that was alright Emily and Derek were close they were always there for one another she didn't care if Derek saw her with a towel wrapped around her so she went and opened the door. "Hey what's up?" Emily saw the grin in Derek's eyes before it came on his face "Looks like I knocked at the right time" Derek's grin grew even bigger and his ego had pretty much sky rocketed. "Oh Derek you are really just so funny you know that" "What's the matter Emily in a bit of a morning sulk I've heard you with a better comeback in your sleep" Derek laughed away to himself while Emily went back into the bathroom to change. "What's up with you anyway Derek?" Emily slid on her pants and shirt and walked back out. "Oh nothing just here to check in on the prettiest profiler in the world" Derek had some kind of magical power over Emily he always made her forget about the past and focus on the present "Really" Emily started to look around the room "Sorry Derek I don't think she's in here" Derek's charm had a reluctant power over pretty much every woman but Emily and she knew this so she enjoyed using it against him. "When does the jet leave?" Emily went back into the bathroom and threw on some make up "Well princess you have about 5 minutes before we head for the airport" Oh we were leaving early that was kind of good the quicker Emily got home the better. So Emily packed her stuff in her bag and came out of the bathroom now she was all set to go home and move on with her life "Come on princess you have about 5 seconds left of checking yourself out in the mirror before we head for the airport" Derek turned around made the gesture of his heart breaking Emily smiled and they walked out the door, finally she was on her way home. And she would be okay I mean she didn't feel great but she was going to pull through this with no problems.

At least that was what she thought.


End file.
